


I call you bro but i really wanna say marry me

by Sterek_09



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: It really sucks when your sister has the same taste in guys as you, especially when it comes to ian Gallagher.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I call you bro but i really wanna say marry me

My sister mandy has actually ruined my life. She's taken my dream guy, what are the odds that your little sister has the same taste in guys as you. Ian is tall pale and has fire red hair, i just wanted to feel my fingers sink into his soft hair. I came out to the family about 4 years ago at first terry didnt accept it however over time he has come to terms with it. 

It was around two weeks ago when mandy came home with Ian Gallagher and i couldnt get him out of my head. He has such a infectious smile, his laugh making my stomach feel all warm. I fucking hate Ian Gallagher, i hate that he's straight and chose my sister. He's been over everyday since and he's eating my food and playing my video games, this morning i accidentally walked in on him in the shower. Fuck me, he's built. I managed to finally shutter-shout sorry at him as i ran from the bathroom i decided to take a run around the block. When i got home he wasnt there. I see mandy in the corner writing.  
" yo where's firecrotch gone?:" i say as i walk towards the kitchen. Mandy lets out a little laugh.  
" ian has gone home to look after his siblings. Im glad you're getting along, he's a really great guy mick. I think he could be the one."  
That makes a lump form in my throat of course my sister was already fully in. Milkoviches never do anything half arsed, we either fully committed or we're nothing. I give my sister a one armed hug and pull her close so i can kiss her on the forehead.  
" im proud of you mandy, for finding someone that can put up with your shit."


End file.
